Discord Q
February 19, 2018 Note: Some edits have been made for the purpose of spelling, grammar, additional information, or keeping the conversation concise and focused on Tefler's responses. The full, unedited conversation can be viewed here. Note: The questions and answers in this document are not in chronological order as they occurred in the conversation on Discord. Instead, they have been grouped into broad categories to make it easier to follow the threads and to find specific answers. Readers can use the table of contents below to jump directly to the section of their choice. Topic 1: General Comments and Story Tefler: Hey everyone. Just taking a break from chapter 100-2 and I've got about 5k left to go, but it'll almost certainly push on into 100-3. 100-2 is 100% battles. DemonHunterCole: Is it a Q&A time? Tefler: Yeah sure, ask away! XmodAlloy: Not really a question... But I wanted to say that I am always in awe of how you manage to make such great quality work so consistently! Tefler: Thanks XmodAlloy. :smiley: This chapter is a bit slower going that normal, because battles always take a lot more effort. DemonHunterCole: But so worth it! Big Dude: I second XmodAlloy's comment. Finding your work on Lit was one of the best browsings ever. Glad to be part of your monthly stipend. Tefler: Cheers Big Dude. :smiley: XmodAlloy: Choreography of multiple units/people is always delicate work. I write here and there and it's one of the things I struggle with. You're pretty darn good at it! Tefler: I used to read quite a few stories on Literotica, but I never found anything quite like TSM. So I just decided to write a story I would have liked to read. XmodAlloy: Well, judging by the following TSM has, you weren't alone in that! 1handslapping: How do you plan battles? do you diagram them on paper? or is it something you hold entirely in your head? Tefler: I list off all the important scenes that I want to cover in a battle. Then I try and group them as best I can into categories, e.g: battle starts, bad guys winning, good guys fighting back, victory scenes. Once I've got a general idea, I start putting in different PoV (Point of View) scenes, to try and show a battle from different perspectives. Big Dude: How do you decide who lives and who dies? XmodAlloy: Big Dude, I feel like that might be spoiler territory. xD Big Dude: No I am not asking who lives and who dies just how he decides who lives and dies. Remember the love scene where the female captain escapes back to her mentor to tell about the Dragon March destruction while here two male captains died? That's what I am asking! Tefler: Most of the deaths I plan a long way in advance, often as soon as I create a character. Eg most of Murphy's original wingmen, Jade (to Shinatobe), Galen Skotari and Andrew Fowler (both of them were awesome Patron characters!) XmodAlloy: I just have to say that the interpersonal drama due to miscommunication and mismanagement has been my favorite part of the recent chapters. Tefler: That kind of drama is actually surprisingly hard to write when you've got telepathic characters! (but it is a lot of fun!) I got so many angry comments about Irillith getting up to mischief back in like chapter 46 or so! Muledrvr: Bet you've been laughing at some of our guesses.... Tefler: It's funny reading through all the plot speculation. Some of it is pretty wild, but quite often at least one of you is right on the nose. wildcat 1986: A dual nymph question: do they only imprint on males only as master, and is it a one on one or can one master have multiple nymphs? Tefler: Yeah Nymphs only imprint on a male master. Do you remember Jade's memories about the female crewmembers being all for capturing more Nymphs until they realized they wouldn't imprint on them? DemonHunterCole: Tefler, how often do you find your story line getting extended or delayed due to suggestions we make that are great ideas or from the characters getting minds of their own? Tefler: I do use quite a few fan suggestions, but the biggest story extension based on your contributions was the whole "Rescuing Niskera" plot. I got the idea of going back to Trankaran Space from a fan discussion (for the materials for the trade station), then all the battle against the Kirrix span out from there. I really enjoyed writing that one, particularly the underground train sequence, the wall-to-wall Kirrix, and Sakura's fight in the city. :smiley: roteskoalababy: I check more than daily and I'm pretty sure only DemonHunterCole is the only here up to date on every channels content, especially suggestions. How could Tefler read up all those? Tefler: I get an email every time a Patron makes a comment on the site. I get about a hundred emails a day, so I flick through them to stay current. DemonHunterCole: So the new current debate is about Wessex and whether or not she would fill a missing void in the Invictus, and now some are thinking she might be a thrall of BSP Dark One/Black Ship Progenitor. Can you shed your thoughts about that? Tefler: Wessex isn't a thrall. :smiley: She's just a very ambitious officer, who wants to be in the most elite unit in the T-Fed. XmodAlloy: Do you mind if your random fans make suggestions for scenes? Or does that get too annoying already? Tefler: No I welcome any suggestions for scenes. If I think it's cool, I'll add it in. The recent scene with Rachel/Dana and Dana pretending to be a new thrall was a twist on a suggestion. Jade's birthday party was the same... using someone's suggestion then adding a twist. sup093: Will you ever write a side story that bypasses editors even if it's not cannon? Tefler: The editors are pretty cool at taking a look at whatever random crap I throw at them (Setting Sail on a Black Sea + Truckstop Takedown), so as long as they're okay with me sending it to them, I'd always prefer they take a look. They're great at spotting typos etc. Big Dude: Remember you have 1694 editors here too. Tefler: Haha yeah that's very true. You guys are great at picking up mistakes! (Particularly continuity ones!) sup093: Will Faye be able to be a real girl? Tefler: That would be a huge spoiler. :smiley: I'll just say that I've got a few surprises in store with Faye... Master_Laurent: Thank you for being such a great sport and having patience Tefler: No problem. I enjoy reading everyone's comments! Master_Laurent: Did I miss it, are we still going to get 100-2 Tomorrow? 100-3 by the 28th? Tefler: I'm aiming to release chapter 100-2 tomorrow, but it might be on the 21st instead. I've still got 5k to write, but I've got a pretty clear day. I'm getting to the really good stuff now, which tends to make me more focused and I write more. I think my record is 9k words in one day, during the battle against the Kirrix. wildcat 1986: Thanks for your time and willingness to talk to you readers it really means a lot. Tefler: You're welcome. I enjoy chatting about the story too. :smiley: DemonHunterCole: The search for the nymphs, I remember you saying that you didn't originally foresee it happening with a public appeal. Can you share what your original idea was? Tefler: Ah yes, the search for the Nymphs was another fan suggestion. I originally toyed with the idea that Jade was the last of her species, and I was wary about rescuing any more because of all the extra names and characters. Then after giving it some thought, it made sense that if Jade could survive in pirate hands, then there would be more held captive by the rich and famous. DemonHunterCole: Now that John has a blue girl, a rock girl and now a fish girl, people are wanting a bird girl. Any luck or is the crew about full! Tefler: lol I hadn't thought about converting a Skerawk girl… Bormyr: Any more plans for the Enshunu in the current story or will Tashana have to wait a few years to deal with them? Tefler: The Enshunu get a brief mention in chapter 100-2. I will definitely be continuing their story at some point in the future. :smiley: Bormyr: I will eagerly await and hope the fires of Purgatory blaze a path thru their race. wildcat 1986: Do you have a set size of the crew or is it still open ended? I would like to see a dragon girl on the team if not on the ship, but really want Jehenna on the crew comms would be the best place I suppose. Tefler: There's no hard and fast rules on the crew size, but the more girls I add slows the pacing down and there's less scenes for the original characters (Calara, Dana, etc). That's one of the reasons Jehanna has been "off-ship" for the last... 17 chapters? Since she first got loaded up. Admiral Kester: Jehanna going to be joining the crew after her rescue? Tefler: I can't really answer that without giving away spoilers! :smiley: Admiral Kester: Why did I know you would say something like that? Iori Angel: Tefler you are good at hyping lol Tefler: Thanks :wink: Honestly I'm not trying to be a dick about it, but if I get into any kind of plot speculation, no matter what I say, I can inadvertently give things away. DemonHunterCole: Charles deserves a girlfriend/wife. If Lynn is dead, can he go to Maliri space and get some over there? Tefler: Charles has been a loyal friend… DemonHunterCole: Wait... He's making me think he's going to die. Don't kill off Charles Harris!!! XmodAlloy: Tef, you are a terrible damn tease! Topic 2: Story End and Sequel DemonHunterCole: Tefler, how close to the end of the story are we? Tefler: We've covered most of the major plot points that I sketched out about a year ago... just got to wrap up a few loose ends, then it's time for a trip into Kirrix Space... :wink: DemonHunterCole: So 80% done? 85? Tefler: Maybe 80%? Acid_King: Popping in to say I am EXCITED for new chapter. But.... even more EXCITED for marriage/denouement/knocking all the girls up :stuck_out_tongue: Tefler: I thought about writing a lengthy denouement, several chapters worth where I skip ahead time... eg 4 months, 8 months, birth of their children, 5 years, 20 years, 100 years, 1000 years. There's a few things I want to cover eg downsides of immortality, which might be interesting. I probably still will, but because I'm writing the sequel, I'll save all that until after the sequel is finished. Acid_King: That makes sense. Is the sequel picking up immediately afterward? Or is there a time skip? Tefler: The Sequel will be set about 19 years from the end of TSM. 1handslapping: So it's the adventures of John’s children? Acid_King: Enough time for the next generation to grow up? :wink: Tefler: John's kids will make an appearance at some point, but the Protagonist will be someone unrelated to him. DemonHunterCole: So are you saying that this progenitor protagonist is related to John? Tefler: The protagonist of the next story will be special, but he isn't a Progenitor. I've started fleshing out ideas for several of the main cast already, and I've dropped in several hooks to the current story too. :wink: 1handslapping: So not an elderly owner of the Fools Gold then? :smiley: Tefler: lol no. Bormyr: Can we expect anything major to come out of the minor races or are they just there for filler? Tefler: I'll make use of them more in the sequel, but it's unlikely they'll play a major part of TSM. Topic 3: Technology DemonHunterCole: Are there actually 3 shield devices? Projector, generator and modulator? Tefler: Yes, they are three separate components. All ships with shields have to have Projectors and generators, but the Maliri have a modulator which is like an extra add on to enhance shield strength. DemonHunterCole: Did the crystals in all 3 devices get replaced? As it only mentioned happening in the new device. Tefler: There are only crystals in the shield projectors, the shield generators and modulators don't have them. Big Dude: I do have one nagging question, will Dana improve the eternity crystals based on Alyssa's telepathic skillset? Tefler: The Grand Engineering Overload usually finds some way to improve tech. :wink: Big Dude: You introduced us to the organic hull of the Vulkat. Is that the ship improvements being discussed in the earlier chapters? Tefler: Irillith downloaded the Vulkat's tech database. Who knows what she might find. :smiley: Master_Laurent: Question: any chance of the GEO Engineering Overlord giving the power of the new upgrades during the battle? Kind of a way to work them in. Also, did they have enough crystals to do the hand held weapons with Eternity Crystals? Tefler: Dana upgraded the Reaper Cannons and Reaper Pistols with Eternity Crystals, and all the Paragon suits have been upgraded too. I wrote a scene about that this afternoon. DemonHunterCole: Did you realize about how much tech would improve when you introduced the eternity crystals? Tefler: I originally thought about the Eternity Crystals as another way of upgrading shields, but I remembered that Dana had used more advanced Maliri crystals to improve their energy weapons. The Nova Lances didn't really need to be any more powerful, but reducing the recharge speed was a huge upgrade... which was fine, because I deliberately didn't let them benefit from the heatsink upgrade. Big Dude: Can the FTL engines be upgraded with Eternity Crystals to make them even faster? I read where the latest Invictus drives are 7X Terran standard drives. So when John arrives at 7AM or so Buckingham will crap his pants right? Which means in further adventures his ship goes even faster? Tefler: Sadly there are no crystals used in the FTL engines. Big Dude: Until the Grand Engineering Overlord invents the modification! HA HA! DemonHunterCole: Will John and the Maliri steal any of the Brimorian shield generators off the Kintark ships after the battle is over? The Maliri fleet will need that upgrade. Tefler: It's a distinct possibility, assuming the Maliri survive! oO DemonHunterCole: Not funny Tefler... Lol Iori Angel: Tefler I like the blue girls. T__T You are being mean! Big Dude: Bad Tefler on the Maliri. Tefler: :smiley: Master_Laurent: Any hints on GEO's new gunship design you can share either here or let us know it is in the next chapter? Tefler: I don't think I've ever mentioned Dana designing a fighter? Master_Laurent: The new ship that will be in the Invictus, I am just calling it a fighter, a 2000m fighter :smiley: Topic 4: Patreon DemonHunterCole: Tefler, you just hit over $3,000 per chapter. What do you have to say about that? Tefler: Yeah, 3k a chapter is totally insane! Double the figure I quoted to go full time. :smiley: Big Dude: Worth every penny! Tefler: It's weird that I almost didn't bother to start up Patreon. I thought there'd only by a dozen or so people signing up and it wouldn't be worth the hassle. I'm glad I listened to you guys! Big Dude: Does Patreon siphon off 20%? Tefler: Patreon charges 5% commission, and the credit card companies take about 7%. Currency conversion fees are about 3%, so I basically get about 85% of pledge amounts Hellrazr99: What's been a bigger surprise to you, the number of patreons or total revenue? Tefler: I find both astonishing really. That there's so many people willing to pay to support my writing when they could access it on Literotica or StoriesOnline is incredible! Topic 5: Kink 1handslapping: Tefler, you say in the front of the first printed volume that maybe one day you'll be able to write something your wife can tell her parents about, what did you tell them when you became a full time writer? and if you said "I'm a writer" how have you managed to not show them any work? Tefler: I just told them that I write science fiction. My Mother in law isn't tech savvy at all, so she's never expressed an interest in reading them online. My father-in-law has, but the wife has expressly forbidden me from revealing my online alias. :wink: Acid_King: For scene suggestions I just gotta suggest a foursome impreg scene with Edraele and her daughters and plenty of pushing past that incest taboo... :stuck_out_tongue: Tefler: Edraele and the twins would be great. A foursome scene with them would be a lot of fun to write. :smiley: Acid_King: I love the pregnancy kink content, but I'm also glad that you're not writing a story where pregnant women are going into combat situations all willy-nilly... if one of John's partners does get into trouble while pregnant I hope it's for dramatic purposes. Tefler: Yeah pregnant girls in combat wouldn't be particularly sensible. That's one of the reasons John made all the broody girls wait! Topic 6: Images and Artwork Master_Laurent: I so love the GQ picture of Jenanna you posted Tefler: Yeah the girl in that Jehanna picture is absolutely gorgeous. I went to India on a business trip about 3 years ago and some of the girls I saw there were stunning! Master_Laurent: Can you repost the picture? Tefler: Jehanna Tefler: I've got a few other pics of the girls which I haven't shared on Patreon yet. Mostly because I was worried about posting pictures I don't own onto the site. Tefler: Sakura Grimlakin: See I pictured Sakura as more light skinned.. Go's with the cold power motif. Iori Angel: this one doesn't scream "yamato nadeshiko" lol. Yeah pale skin, black hair, more delicate looking. This one is more voluptuous. Tefler: Sakura has golden-brown skin, and all the girls have the same body type :smiley: Tefler: Brimor (the merchant district) Tefler: Sequathis Tefler: Dana Tefler: It's surprisingly difficult to find pictures of hot redheads Tefler: Another Dana Option Tefler: Well I'm off to bed, g'night all :smiley: Category:Tefler Q&A